In sickness and in health
by Shaunsterrr
Summary: Tony has a gut feeling that something isn't right, and boy had he known things had been this bad...
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ A new story folks, I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

With a gut clenching feeling Tony arrived at work Monday morning and early at that. Ever since he left Friday night to start the weekend he'd been having a gut feeling that something was wrong and hadn't been able to shake it.

There had been no calls even though they had been on call that weekend so his team members were safe at home at least.

He parked his car at his usual spot but didn't see Gibbs' car.

'That's strange, normally Gibbs would be here already', he spoke out loud.

He went to get coffee and when he returned and entered the bullpen he saw that McGee and Bisshop had arrived to but still no Gibbs.

'Morning Tony', they said.

'Morning guys, have you heard from Gibbs?'

'No, should we call him?', Bisshop asks.

Tony gave a nod and Bisshop picked up the phone to call Gibbs.

'He doesn't answer', she says.

'I'm going to check if he's alright, keep your phones close.' and with that, he left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

He arrived at Gibbs' home, his gut hadn't stopped screaming.

He drew his gun (just in case...) and entered the house.

It was dark, the curtains closed and it was freezing cold in the house.

'What the...' A soft moan caught his attention. When he searched where the moan came from his heart nearly stopped.

Gibbs laid curled underneath a blanket on the couch, he could see his body shivering right through it.

'Damn Gibbs,' Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' brow to feel for a fever. 'Have you been here all weekend?'

The only answer he received was a moan.

'Hang on, I'll call Ducky.'

'Want Shannon...' Gibbs said in a child like tone.

'Wish I could give her to you boss...'

'Bring me Shannon...please?'

'I can't boss...'

'_Doctor Mallard speaking._' Tony heard on the other side of the line.

'Hey Duck, it's Tony.'

'_Anthony my dear boy, how can I help you?_'

'I'm at Gibbs' place and he's pretty sick Duck, I don't know how high it is yet but he has a fever and he's asking for Shannon Dock...he's scaring the shit out off me', he says in one breath.

'_What are his other symptoms?_'

'His breathing is off, I have no way of confirming yet but I think he's been puking ever since he got home on Friday.'

'_Anthony, try getting him up to bed en give him some water, I think he has the flue but I'm on my way._'

'Alright, see you in a bit Duck', Tony said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I know, I'm terrible, besides my muse taking a vacation my friend blackmailed me into writing a story about Tony and Gibbs being tortured raped etc. Writing that story is a real disaster T_T I mean, READING Tibbs is easy but actually having to write it... *sigh* and even though I have the story in my head I just can't get it on the paper, only got the prologue done...**

**Warning: Slight spoilers for honor thy father**

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

Tony had finally gotten Gibbs in bed when he started fighting again.

'I have to go to work.', he said between coughs.

'What could be so important that you would have to come into work while being sick?'

'Vance, meeting...MTAC', Gibbs said weakly and tiredly.

'Vance and his MTAC meeting can choke on his toothpick, your health is more important.'

After that Gibbs gave up the fight and let himself be tucked into bed.

'I'm going to fetch you some water, try and rest a bit', Tony said before leaving the room.

Tony went into the kitchen and got some water, he checked the fridge for ingredients to make soup.

'Really boss, you should shop more often', and closed the door with a sigh.

So he had to go shopping too, great.

He went back upstairs and was just in time to hear someone retching.

Tony cringed.

If Gibbs really had been puking his brains out over the weekend there could nothing be left to puke up.

He went to the bathroom and found Gibbs hugging the toilet still retching.

Just like Tony already expected he was dry heaving, they really did need to get Gibbs to eat something.

'Here boss, rinse your mouth and drink some after that, I need to call Ducky.'

'Shannon?', Gibbs asked softly.

'God boss, wish I could bring her to you, but I can bring Ducky.'

'Want Shannon or my dad...', came Gibbs tired and soft voice.

Tony was stunned, never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined Gibbs to ever see Gibbs like this.

Begging for his lost wife and his only recently deceased father, it nearly broke Tony's heart. He did the only thing he could do, help his friend to get better.

'I wish I could bring them to you boss, and I know that I'm a lousy substitute boss but Ducky's on his way so how about we get you nice and warm back into bed?'

Gibbs had rinsed his mouth and got back on his feet.

'Yeah...bed's good...'

Tony got Gibbs back into bed and tucked him in. It frightened him how Gibbs switched from coherent and knowing what's going on to confused and begging for people Tony, or nobody to be exact, could provide for him.

He heard Ducky enter the house and come up the stairs.

'Hey there Duck, can you stay a while? I have to go do some groceries since Gibbs has nothing in his fridge.'

'Take your time my dear boy, I have all the time.'

'Thanks Ducky, he's quite confused, asked for Shannon and Jackson a few times, I think his fever's rising to.'

'I'll take care of him, don't worry, go do your thing.'

And with that Tony left to do the groceries and to go home to get some clothes for himself. There was no way, that he would leave Gibbs alone like this.

* * *

Hour and a half later Tony came back with groceries and a bag of clothes. He knew where to store everything from experience and started on making soup.

When he couldn't do any more on that he went upstairs to unpack his bag in the guest room.

Since he hadn't seen Ducky downstairs he assumed he was with Gibbs and opened the door to Gibbs' room.

'Make him leave Ducky,' came Gibbs' coughing voice.

Tony's heart stopped, was Gibbs talking about him?

'He cares about you Jethro, why do you want him to leave? Don't tell me it's your pride...'

Tony heard Gibbs cough again and winced. That sounded awful.

'No pride...but...his...lungs...', wheezed Gibbs.

Tony entered the room not caring that he had been eavesdropping.

'My lungs are just fine, yours in the contrary sound as bad as mine when I had the plague.'

'Jethro does have a point however Anthony, you do have to be careful.'

'I know Ducky, I'll be careful, can you take care of the time off this week?'

'No problem, are you finished with the groceries?'

'Yeah, I'm making chicken soup now and I got cough syrup and sports drinks.'

'If you need anything else do not hesitate to call, he does have a rather nasty case of flu, the stress of his fathers passing while people trying to kill his immune system did nothing good.'

'Will do Ducky, and maybe keep the rest of the team away for a while,' Tony said while looking at a sleeping Gibbs. It was disturbing how Gibbs was asleep with them talking and still standing in the room while normally he'd be wide awake growling at them for being noisy and to shut up and leave him be.

'Will do Anthony, you take care of yourself alright?'

Tony nods and follows Ducky down the stairs letting him out the house.

'I call when needed Duck.'

And with that Ducky left Tony and Gibbs to them selves.

Tony finished the soup and wondered whether he should wake Gibbs to eat something or let him rest. Seeing as how much he's been throwing up it would be good for Gibbs to eat something.

Decision made he poured some soup for Gibbs and went upstairs.

'Hey Gibbs, wake up for a second alright? You need to eat something, then you can sleep further.'

'Don't wanna', wheezed Gibbs.

'You have to, puking on a empty stomach is way worse then on a filled one.'

Gibbs glared at Tony but if Tony had to be honest it was a pathetic attempt.

'Glare all you want boss, but you're only glaring cause you know I'm right'

Gibbs sighed which brought a coughing fit up. Tony placed the soup on the nightstand and helped Gibbs to sit up. He could feel the warm trembling skin through the with sweat soaked USMC T-shirt.

'Okay, first things first, let's get you into a clean shirt, we don't need you to get sicker then you already are.', Tony said as he started to help Gibbs out of his shirt. Gibbs who was still trying to catch his breath didn't fight him on it, still to weak from the coughing fit to do anything about it, and to be honest with himself, he was tired, hurting and plain sick of being sick. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let Tony help him while he got better, he would repay the younger man once he was better and back at work.

Tony who wasn't used to Gibbs being cooperative looked a little worried at the lack of protest coming from the older man while he changed the shirt.

'Want a clean sweatpants to boss?'

Gibbs closed his eyes, hoping to hide the shame while he nodded.

Tony knew Gibbs was having a hard time with it all and changed Gibbs as fast and shamelessly as he possibly could.

'Your soup should be lukewarm by now so it should be easier on your stomach, you manage on your own?'

'Yeah...'

'I'll check up on you in a few hours, if you need anything I'm downstairs'

'Thanks...', said Gibbs when Tony had left already.

* * *

**If your still interested in this story please go and show your support by leaving a nice comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I'd like to remind all my readers once again that I am not English from origin but Dutch so there will be mistakes in my story's as I have no and want no beta reader. Do the mistakes bother you then I apologizes but it is how it is.**

**Spoiler: Mentioning of SWAK**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

When Ducky arrived back at the NCIS building he went to the director's office immediately.

'How can I help you doctor Mallard.', Vance asked once Ducky had taken a seat.

'I'm afraid that Jethro has come down with a bad case of the flue, he'll be out at least this week, might be a little longer since he's never been sick before.'

'Alright, DiNozzo can take point until Gibbs is back.'

'Anthony will be taking some time off as well, he found Jethro this morning and we both agreed that it's rather ill advised to leave Jethro on his own like this.'

'Why DiNozzo? Has Gibbs nobody else to babysit him?'

'It's no babysitting director, Jethro is very ill and needs someone with him right now and you know as well as I do that Jethro has nobody else.'

'Does DiNozzo need as long as Gibbs?'

'Probably not, once Jethro is a little better we'll both feel more at ease to leave Jethro alone.'

'Is it that bad?'

'It's the flue director, for a person whom has never been ill...'

Vance nodded, Ducky didn't have to finish that sentence, he knew how bad the flue could get.

'I'll take care of it doctor.'

With that Ducky left to inform Gibbs' team about the fate of their fearless leader.

While walking he could see that Abby was in the bullpen talking to McGee and Bishop. He and Tony had agreed that it would be for the best to keep the team away for now.

Gibbs would be embarrassed enough knowing that Tony would be seeing hem at hist worst, but the idea of one of the other team members seeing him like that would probably piss Gibbs off.

'Ducky! Do you know where Gibbs is!? He didn't show up to bring me my morning Caf Pow and when I came up to see if he was even here McGee told me that he never came to work today and that Tony had left to look for him at his house but never called to tell if he found Gibbs!', came the in one breath rambled demand from their forensic specialist.

'If you would calm down Abigail, then I will explain what is happening.'

'Gibbs alright Ducky?', Asked McGee worried.

'Antony called me a while ago, apparently had went to Jethro's house to look for him, when he got here he found Jethro rather ill, I just came back from checking him.'

'Sick? But the bossman is never sick! He's healthy as a horse!', Abby rambled.

'Everybody can get sick Abigail, Jethro has a case of flue and won't be in the rest of the week, neither will Anthony, I do ask you to not visit Jethro until we give you to clear, alright?'

'But I could cook for him! He loves my chili!'

'Abigail, don't make me repeat myself, now, don't you have work to do?'

Abby turned and walks away not answering Ducky, she would stop by after work, she just knows that Gibbs will like her stopping by!

Tony went to Gibbs' room to check on the older man. He hoped that Gibbs had been able to get some sleep. He hadn't heard any vomiting so he was fairly sure that Gibbs had been able to keep the soup in.

He opened the door and found Gibbs shivering in his bed the sheets dangling on the side of the bed.

The shirt he had helped Gibbs, once again, soaked in sweat.

'Shit,' Tony swore under his breath. He has seen a thermometer in the bathroom and went to get it.

When he came back he gently woke Gibbs up.

'Hey boss, time to wake up for a moment, I need to take your temperature.' Gibbs either decided to ignore him or simply didn't hear him so Tony tried again.

'Gibbs, I really need you to wake up, I think your fever grew.' Now he did get a response.

'Dad?', asked Gibbs softly. 'You only call me Gibbs when I screw up...did I screw up? I don't feel so good...'

'Not your dad Gibbs, and I know that you don't feel well, that's why I'm here, let's take your temperature shall we?'

'Gibbs nods at Tony and opens his mouth to take the thermometer in. When it bleeped Tony checked it and cursed. Gibbs' fever was getting dangerously high now!

'I'll be right back, going to make you a cold bath, need to get that fever down.' He turned and went to the bathroom preparing the bath. He also called Ducky.

'Ducky? Gibbs' fever is still rising, he just called me _dad_'

'_How high is his fever now Anthony?_'

'It's a 104.5 Ducky, I'm preparing a lukewarm bath as we speak.'

'If it gets any higher you'll need to take him to a hospital Antony, for now keep doing as you are doing now and make sure he drinks enough.'

'Will do Ducky, thanks.' He hung up and went to get Gibbs whom had closed his eyes.

'Gibbs, can you walk?'

'Don't wanna.'

'You have to Gibbs, I prepared a nice bath for you.'

'Tired...dizzy...don't wanna,' Gibbs said in a whisper like talking louder hurt his throat.

Deciding that Gibbs really needs that bath sooner rather then later he undressed Gibbs until he only wore his boxers, then he scooped the older man up in his arms worried about how wet he was from sweat even without his shirt.

Gibbs had fallen asleep again when Tony went to fill a bath but woke up when he felt himself get undressed. He didn't like the situation one bit but felt to sick to fight.

He wanted to argue to let him go when he felt himself getting scooped up, this was to humiliating!

Tony could feel Gibbs tense up just kept talking calmly.

'Don't worry boss, I'll still respect you in the morning.'

He placed Gibbs in the bath and went to get clean clothing once again and to clean the sheets on the bed. Then he helped Gibbs get cleaned up some, when he thought Gibbs had been long enough in the bath he helped him out.

Luckily Gibbs was a little more aware of what was happening and managed to dry himself en get dressed again while Tony got something to drink for Gibbs.

When he climbed back in bed he noted the clean sheets and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been looking forward to getting back into a with sweat soaked bed when he for the first time since Friday, was not covert in sweat...yet.

Tony came back in the room and nodded approvingly at seeing Gibbs back in bed.

'Feeling better?'

'Not by much, still feel like shit.'

'Still look like it to, here is something to drink, I want that gone by the time I come back to check on you.'

Gibbs sighed, he knows that Tony's only looking out for him, but he hates being sick.

* * *

It was 19:00 and Tony had just brought Gibbs some more soup, made him eat it, made him drink some more and now he was finally sitting on the couch with a pizza watching TV.

He was enjoying his time for now, Gibbs was asleep and would be doing so for hopefully a while longer, when he heard the doorbell and groaned.

Normally people just entered when they want to do so but Tony had locked the door so they had to ring the bell.

He unlocked the door and opened up.

'Abby, what are you doing here?', Tony asks exasperated.

'I came to see Gibbs! Ducky told us he's sick so I decided to come sheer him up and cook for him!'

'I'm also sure that Ducky told you not to come', replied Tony.

'Gibbs won't mind! He'll want to see me! I'm going to make my chili for him.'

'No you're not, Gibbs is asleep, he wouldn't even be able to keep the chili in, right now, besides that all, you've been asked to stay away for now, he needs his energy to get better right now and not to entertain you or reassure you that he's okay.'

'Why are you being so mean? I just want to help...'

'I know you do but it's not needed right now, you would help right now to do as we've asked you Abbs, he wouldn't want you to see him like this.'

Abby looked down at the ground, knowing that Tony's right but not willing to admit it.

'When he's up to it your the first to come and visit him but give him the time to get a little better, can you do that for him?'

'But why can't I help but you can?'

'He's seen me at my worst already back when I had the plague, I'm just returning the favor right now Abbs, he doesn't want me to see him like this either, he'd probably rather have Ducky here then me, but since Ducky isn't the youngest anymore he's accepted my help.'

'Alright...I'm sorry that I came.'

'I know Abbs, we still love you, you know that, right?'

'Yeah, I know,' she hugged Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Take care of him okay?'

'Will do Abbs,' Tony smiled as he closed the door.

'Thank you...', came a voice from behind him.

'How much did you hear?'

'Woke up from the doorbell and heard her, came down to look if everything was alright.'

'It's no problem Gibbs, I didn't want the team to see me when I was sick nine years ago.'

'You're not a lousy substitute Tony, and I'm glad you're the one that came and stayed', Gibbs speaks softly as he goes back to bed, leaving Tony with a small smile on his face.


	4. Epilogue

**AN/ Yes, this is really the end of this story! This was never meant to be a long story, just a cute quick little something between the longer story's. I now will start planning and plotting for the sequel of Russian problems. I wanted to make a story where the roles were reversed, Tony taking care of Gibbs for once. If you liked this please leave a comment, and if you have ideas for things to write, things you want to happen, let me know and you might inspire me for more story's like this one with your idea!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

He awakened by a harsh wet cough. He cringed sympathetically, normally he's the one coughing like that.

He stood up and went to Gibbs' room to help him.

Gibbs kept coughing and was starting to have trouble breathing.

He felt a pair strong arms help him to sit up so he could breathe easier.

'Try to breath calmly Gibbs, match my breathing.'

'It was only then that he felt himself sitting against a chest. He did as the voice said and tried to focus on his breathing and tried matching his breathing to that of the voice.

'Christ Gibbs, your burning up...again.'

'Shannon...want Shannon, where's Shannon?'

Gibbs still sounded out of breath and once again begging for Shannon.

'Try and get some sleep boss, you'll feel better when you wake up.'

'Where is Shannon?', asks Gibbs with a tired voice, his strength was fading fast and his eyes kept closing on his own and finally, they stayed closed.

Tony left the room and filled a bowl with lukewarm water and grabbed a washcloth.

Gibbs' fever was back up again and that worried Tony, he hoped that if he could get the fever to break Gibbs would start to feel better.

Tony came back in the room and kneels besides Gibbs putting the bowl on the nightstand.

He wets the washcloth and gently washes Gibbs' face, arms and chest in order to cool him down.

This went on the entire night, Tony would wash Gibbs down in order to keep the fever in check whenever it was needed.

Around dawn Gibbs' fever finally broke and Tony had fallen in sleep sitting beside him.

Gibbs opens his eyes felling better then he had in what seems like weeks but only were four days, this being the fifth.

True, his head was still hurting just like his muscles but at least he didn't feel like he was about to throw everything up.

He got up and saw Tony sitting in a very uncomfortable looking chair in a even more uncomfortable looking position, fast asleep.

He remembers how Tony had taken care of him, reassured him he would be okay...and no matter how much it embarrasses him to have Tony seen him like that, he's grateful to the younger man for what he had done for him.

'Tony, wake up, your body won't be thanking you for sleeping like this.'

"No matter how thankful I might be...", he thought after that.

Tony opened his eyes and groans in protest.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.', Gibbs says a little amused.

'Yeah, you keep laughing you bastard, I blame you, how are you feeling?'

'Great.'

Gibbs looked at Tony's skeptical look and sighed.

'Okay, maybe not great, but considering I felt like shit for four days...'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, if it now feels like great, you just wait until you finish a shower, you'll be feeling freaking fantastic/about to fly then.'

'Let's find out', Gibbs says getting out of bed walking out of the room leaving Tony alone.

* * *

Monday morning once again and Gibbs arrived at work a little later then usual.

He had a shitty night and didn't fall asleep until way after midnight.

His gut had been yelling at him since Thursday. At first he thought it was because he had been at home now for a week, he hadn't bee at home that long since...well...a very long time.

'Morning boss,' said McGee and Bishop in union.

'Where's DiNozzo?', he asked ignoring them.

'Don't know boss, isn't he usually late?'

Half an hour later Gibbs' phone rang and he picked up.

'Yeah, Gibbs.'

Boss?'

Came the sickly voice of Tony.

'Yeah DiNozzo.'

'I don't think I can make it today boss,' Tony said while coughing.

'Make that this week...boss I feel horrible.'

'I can hear that, sounds like a good idea.'

He hung up the phone cursing under his breath, he was to blame for this god damn it!

But it was his own decision to stay with Gibbs when he was so sick, this was NOT his fault! But then, why did he feel...guilty was not the right choice of words...okay god damn he felt guilty! But Tony didn't need to know that. There is nothing wrong with a coworker stopping by to visit a fellow coworker...with a nice kettle of soup and some toast...

'DiNozzo's out, sick', he said to no one particular knowing that McGee and Bishop were listening.


End file.
